Together
by ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Adrien Agreste doesn't have a soulmate, he's wordless. A very risky position to be in. Thankfully he has his father to protect them, but as Adrien grows older he finds he can no longer stand by and watch a flawed social order harm people like him any longer. What will he do?
Sup. I wanna thank my beta reader Toastiel (over at fanfic amibo) for beta-ing this last minute for me. Bless ur heart.

This is my longest work so yea! I also dont like soulmate aus but here we are so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Act 1**

From the moment Adrien Agreste was born he was told he'd have a half-life. The nurses gave sorrowful looks to his parents when they told him he was missing his soulmate's greeting words on his wrist, and told his parents he had no other half in this world; that he was a _wordless_. His mother cried over his sleeping form all throughout the night. She held him and his father vowed to protect him from the hateful bigots of this world that would have him killed for not having a soulmate.

So Adrien grew up, and as his father said he would do, he tried to protect Adrien from every risk. Children bullying him over being wordless? He would just have to be home schooled. Hateful soulmate fanatics that could possibly injure him? Keep him safe behind giant golden gates. The risk of seeing soulmate media that would strain his mental health? Filter what he could view.

Yes, Adrien Agreste didn't know what a soulmate was until he overheard a fresh intern of his father's excitedly gasp on the phone to her friend on break that she found her soulmate in an Italian girl. It was then Adrien started to ask the hard questions to his mother and father who refused to answer until his father finally told him 2 years later when he was 10, just after his mother had gone missing.

He told Adrien that soulmates where matches made by God to perfect each other and to help them find one made markings on their wrists of their soulmate's first words to help them along, but when God made a perfect human he didn't need to make a soulmate for them. He told Adrien he was a perfect person. Adrien didn't believe him.

He didn't know much about soulmates at the time. Only the basics; that they were made for each other and that he didn't have one.

When Adrien finally tried to convince his father at 15 that he _needed_ to attend a school with other students, his father was outright dismissive. His paranoia for his beloved son's safety only increasing with every year his wife was missing. "I've lost her Adrien; I won't lose you too."

Despite his father not allowing him to attend school, he was, however, allowed to model. That meant that once a day for a few hours under the watchful gaze of heavy, gorilla-like bodyguards Adrien could leave those golden gates. He became the face of his father's fashion brand and caused such a scandal that even media filtered Adrien heard the story. No one could believe that a wordless, a _half-life_ as he had been offensively called by some, became the face of such a high class fashion brand. A majority of people were happy for Adrien, " _Just one step closer for equality between worded and wordless._ " His Italian photographer, _another wordless_ (his father made sure of that), had told him when Adrien confided that he had heard the **_darker_** half of the news, where some people were _disgusted_ by his mere existence and calling for threats on his life.

His modelling did make him famous though, and after bags and bags of burned fan letters his father just decided to hire people to read through them and give him the supportive ones. His father wasn't as specific as he should have been however and this allowed Adrien to receive fan letters from other wordless, that told him of how he was an inspiration to them and how they thought of him and his strength when they were discriminated against. One girl even mentioned how her yelling his name out to a bunch of other girls who were beating her up caused them to pause and when she told them he was a wordless too only half resumed the beating and the other half haven't harassed her since.

Adrien felt sick. This is what the world outside had waiting for him. This is what his father was trying to protect him from. He could understand his father's extreme actions now but even so Adrien still longed for a seemingly normal life; one that included school. So he eventually gained the courage to Skype his only friend, Chloe, the daughter of the mayor of Paris, and he asked her what he should do.

"Well Adrikin's~" She cooed to him as she continued to file her nails without even looking up at him. "You know my personal stance on soulmates, that it's a load of bogus. I mean come on; we aren't even paired up together. That just proves the whole soulmate thing is full of it right there. And I'm not the only worded one who thinks that way either. I say sneak out and go to school on your own. Hey, why not come to my school! There's a couple of freaks there but a lot of people that go to my school are surprisingly progressive. I think there's already a wordless girl in my class, too. Oh what was her name again… Alya I think it was? Yeah it's gotta be. No way I would remember her name otherwise."

"Wait, there's another wordless there? Does she get bullied?"

"Not that I know of. She's like dead silent most of the time though. Kinda creepy. Even if she was getting bullied though it's not like you would be. I mean you're a world famous model whose best-friends with the daughter of the Parisian mayor. Sabrina would also vouch for you and her dad's the head of the Paris Police Department, so you're pretty much untouchable."

"That sounds great Chloe, but I don't know how I'd even leave my room without my father knowing."

Chloe puts her nail file down and leans closer to the webcam. "Oh Adrien! You're so lucky you're my friend. Quieten down and take notes because I'm only gonna tell you how to get out of there once."

Adrien was so close, _so close_. He was literally on the final step of the school with his hand on the door when his father's personal assistant Nathalie grabs his shoulder.

"Adrien," She says, her face blank and voice as monotone as ever. "This is highly dangerous; we have to get you home." She moves to tug him back to the car, but he moves away from her just as quickly.

"No, Nathalie!" He protests moving to stand by the door again. "I need to experience this part of life myself, even if it comes with bigotry and hate. I won't let myself be denied my opportunity for friends any longer." Nathalie moves towards him again and he jerks back twice as fast. The woman sighs and rubs her temples as she mutters under her breath, " _I'm going to be fired for this._ "

She turns around and leaves Adrien at the steps of the school. He almost can't believe it himself when he sees the car drive away _without him in it_. Overjoyed he bursts through the door and begins to run at full-speed towards his class, until he full-speed crashes into a blue-haired girl in pigtails. She silently falls to the ground as Adrien takes a moment to recollect his thoughts until he sees her sprawled ungracefully in front of him.

"Oops, Jeez, sorry about that! I should really watch where I'm going from now on." He chuckles a bit and offers his hand to the girl to help her up. Her eyes widen a bit and she blushes, it's nothing Adrien hasn't seen with the few girls of his age he's met before, he is a world famous model after all. What he doesn't expect next is for her wide, blue eyes to suddenly narrow at him as she roughly smacks his hand away and gets up herself before storming off into, what just so happened to be, his class. He followed her in shortly after.

Adrien's first day at school was great apart from a few things. He made some new friends, but they all wanted to see his soulmate's words. When he explained he was a wordless however they were all surprisingly accepting of it and even pointed him in the direction of the other wordless girl in class. Unfortunately she was the girl from before who smacked his hand away; and boy did she seem to hate him. He sat directly in front of her next to his new friend Nino (much to Chloe's protest) and all he could feel was her hateful glare on the back of his neck all through class. This only intensified in the second half of the day when he mistakenly called her Alya under the direction that it was her name from the chat with Chloe three days prior. The _actual_ Alya was her friend who was always sitting next to her and she corrected this. She also explained that if Adrien was expecting an answer from the girl (who was named Marinette) then he could _forget it_ since Marinette was mute and she wrote earlier to Alya that she wouldn't waste the paper in her pad trying to talk to him.

At the end of school, he found that while 1 person hated him 20 others didn't and despite that being a _much_ better figure than he expected it still hurt him that the only other person like him in the school hated him, and for what? Accidentally knocking her over? And that hurt him 1000 times worse than if any other worded person had hated him.

His father greeted him with a hug, followed by frantic, worried yelling at him, Nathalie, and the staff who were meant to be watching him.

"Do you realise what could have happened?" He wasn't asking Adrien, but silently warning him. After all the years that his father had spent telling Adrien of the dangers of the world, he had remembered every single possible threat by heart.

"I do," Adrien sighs, "But I also believed that the reward outweighed the risks." His father scoffs, and in doing so throws himself away from his son slightly.

"What _reward_ could have possibly been better than what I could have given to you."

"Friends, father. Today I made friends."

His father dismisses him then with a slight scolding.

Later that night Nathalie tells him he can go to school.

Going to school has its own strict rules. He is taken to and from his classes by a trusted driver/bodyguard. Nathalie has to be there too when he is picked up and dropped off. If he has a photoshoot or a conflicting out-of-school class, he has to skip. The worst of them all is he is **_not_** allowed to bring his friends over.

"Come _on_ Adrien, you gotta have the best gaming system bro. Let me come over and we can duel it out to see who's the best." His best friend ( _not that he would tell Chloe_ ) Nino begs him after school as Adrien goes to meet Nathalie.

"I can't; I'm sorry I wish you could come over, though." Adrien apologises for the _fourth_ time today to one of his new friends.

"It's alright man, I hope your dad loosens up some day." Nino shrugs off Adrien's apology with a laugh before waving a goodbye to him at the school's entrance. Adrien waves back before he feels the gaze of Nathalie on him. He turns his walk into a slight jog to meet up with her before he awkwardly greets her.

"Hello, Nathalie." He said.

"Hello, Adrien, you have a free afternoon today. I suggest that you use the time to get ahead of your schoolwork before the 2 days break you have to have next week."

"Of course, Nathalie," he says, "Thank you, Nathalie."

This is when Adrien's life takes an absolute turn that would lead him down confusing paths that no 15-year-old should have to face, but all seem to do. This is when Adrien began to walk the path of love.

When he returns home he calls out to his father to give him the daily report. He finds no response. Nathalie promptly tells him that while he has a free afternoon, his father doesn't, and will be out beyond nightfall.

Adrien is stunned; in the month he has been attending school his father never missed a report from Adrien, even if he had to Skype, him he would check to see if Adrien was safe. Slightly stunned he makes his way to his room.

After entering he throws his bag on the floor beside the door and his shoes are tossed under the window as he makes his way to lay on his bed. Out the corner of his eye he notices something amiss. Turning towards the disruption he finds it to be from the presence of a small black box on his desk. Stepping forward he plucks the box from his desk and curiously he opens it to find a large silver ring.

' _A gift from father perhaps?_ ' He thinks to himself as he slides the ring onto his finger.

 ** _Then chaos occurs._**

A small black blob appears and Adrien screams and falls onto the floor.

"Oh calm down," The blob speaks, "My name is Plagg and I'm here to ask you a question."

"Ah, go ahead, I guess." Adrien says, pulling himself up into a sitting position. The little black blob flies around the room shouting out little calls of 'Yes!" and "Alright!" before flying down to face level with Adrien.

"My name is Plagg, I'm a Kwami, and what I want to ask you is do you want **_power_**?"

"Power?"

"Yeah power." The Kwami repeats to Adrien.

"What kinda power?"

"Ha!" The Kwami laughs out. "You _are_ interested."

"Well of course I am. I'm a school student!" Adrien replies with a hint of pride in his tone.

"Oh yea huh? Well does a school student want the power to **destroy**?"

"D-d-destroy?"

"Yeah destroy," The Kwami floats over to sit on Adrien's shoulder. "It's not necessarily evil, if a good person has it. Isn't there something you want to ruin so badly that causes people around you to be hurt?" The Kwami asks and Adrien thinks for a moment.

He thinks back to Marinette, himself and the other wordless that have written to him of their struggle just trying to exist. He thinks of the murders and the fights. The blood, sweat and tears that he and others like him face just for not having another half; and something within him clicks into place.

"Yeah Plagg, I do."

The Kwami floats towards Adrien's face, not expecting an answer so fast. "Well…" He says, offering an opportunity for Adrien to answer. He takes the bait and spills his answer to Plagg like beads from a broken bracelet.

"I want to destroy the soulmate social order."

"Well… That I can certainly help you with; but first… let's talk about fair trade for a bit."

And so Adrien Agreste, model, son and student, adds superhero to his resume.

When Adrien meets his partner as Chat Noir he is floored. She stands tall, strong and confident. Or at least that's what he believes. She apparently doesn't think the same as she slides open her yo-yo top to reveal the message;

' _Hello, I'm Ladybug!_

 _This is my first day and I'm very nervous._

 _I don't think I'll do very well._

 _Please help me where you can._

 _It's nice to meet you!_

 _~Ladybug_

 _P.S_

 _I can't speak, I had an accident when I was little._ '

"That's alright _milady_ ," the nickname slides from his mouth faster than he realizes he has said it, but he feels it fits her as he watches her cheeks redden from underneath her mask. His heart thumps. "We can fumble through this together."

' _Yeah!_ ' She types back excitedly.

Adrien decides that day that love at first sight exists.

Adrien makes peace with Marinette one dreary day soon after his early fights against akumatized villains with Ladybug. She stands trapped by the rain, clutching her writing pad and pen to her chest and Adrien finds the _Chat Noir_ within him responding.

"Marinette!" He calls and she looks over shocked for a moment before regaining her sense of who the voice belonged too. She huffs and turns away from him.

"Marinette please don't be like that. I'm sorry I bumped into you the first day of school." The girl remains turned and Adrien sighs as he sees his ride pull up.

"Here," he says to Marinette, holding out the umbrella towards her. She looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen as she sees what Adrien is offering. "I don't have that much farther to walk anyways."

Marinette slowly turns and gently takes the umbrella from Adrien, her hand twitching as it brushes his own. She holds the umbrella over her head and silently stares at the now damp Adrien. Well at least until the umbrella snaps shut onto her and Adrien can't help but to laugh. Marinette pulls the umbrella up and looks slightly angry; Adrien begins to fear he has ruined any chances of becoming friends with her until she cracks a smile and begins to also laugh, albeit silently.

A car horn beeps.

"Well I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" He waves to her as he begins to run to his car, he looks back to see her frantically waving at him.

"Wow, look at that," Plagg pipes up from within his shirt before Adrien is close enough for Plagg to be seen by Nathalie or the driver. "We have two new lovebirds in the school." The black cat Kwami teases.

"Oh don't be silly Plagg, she's just a friend." He defends the teasing of the Kwami who floats back into his coat pocket as he approaches the car. "Hey… A friend!" He grins even more widely knowing he's now friends with everyone in his class. He is extremely happy.

 **Act 2**

A little over a year comes and goes as Adrien adjusts to his life as a part-time student, part-time model and part-time superhero. He has an amazing 17th in return for the 16th that was ruined by Hawkmoth akumatizing his (now openly) best friend. Marinette becomes his friend, albeit a distant one; and he falls even harder for the superheroine known as Ladybug.

He also makes progress on his goal as Chat Noir. Being the first openly wordless superhero he has been taking Paris and the rest of the world by storm by just being himself, well his _alter_ -self at least. Slowly but surely more and more people are talking about the mistreatment of the wordless and rumours are swirling about legalizing inter-worded marriages between wordless and the worded.

Being Chat Noir is great and offers him freeing experiences he never could have had as just plain old Adrien Agreste. One day however his world shakes as he finds himself in an uncomfortable situation without the guidance of his friend, Ladybug.

The day started as every other. He woke up. Took an early fencing class. Looked over his homework on the way to school and made sure every answer was perfect. Then went to his classes. Science was the period before recess and he saw his friend Nathanael be humiliated in front of the whole class by Chloe over a crush he had on Marinette; then sent to the principal's office as a punishment for drawing in science class. Adrien knew by now that there was only one way this would turn out.

And he was right.

At recess a Nathanael-esque figure calling himself the Evillustrator presented himself in front of Marinette with a gift of a dress he had shown her once from her design book. He asked her for a date and the stunned Marinette could only nod. With that being settled he then turned to the direction of Chloe with the intention of bringing her harm. Adrien was just about to slip away and transform into Chat Noir and protect Chloe from the Evillustrator when surprisingly Marinette did his job for him. She gripped at the villain's arm and shook her head before pulling out her writing pad and jotting down a quick message to him that Adrien couldn't see.

"Alright," the Evillustrator agrees with a nod. "I won't harm her, but only for you." He leans down and pecks Marinette's cheek with a quick kiss, causing the girl to go red, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke drawn by himself. Dramatic much?

Quickly Adrien rushes over to Marinette, along with half of the class, asking her questions and seeing if she was alright. She ends up writing one note and passing it around. Adrien get handed it a few minutes later, crumpled slightly from being passed through careless hands. It read;

' _I'm okay everyone!_

 _I agreed to go on a date with him tonight,_

 _But not if he hurts anyone._

 _That includes Chloe. Ha-ha!_

 _I'm going to be fine!_

 _~Mari_ '

"Are you sure you're really going to be fine alone?" Adrien asks as he hands the note over to Nino who reads it quickly. Marinette nods at Adrien and gives him a comforting smile.

 **Thump**

Adrien's heart leaps and for a moment he is confused. His heart usually reserves that function for only Ladybug. He pushes his confusion to the side in favour of making a plan of protection for Marinette tonight.

He appears at her window as Chat Noir a few hours before she is supposed to leave to meet up with Evillustrator. She looks surprised but quickly finds herself at ease as he slides through the window.

"Good evening princess," he greets Marinette and she rolls her eyes. This isn't the first encounter he's had with Marinette as Chat Noir and he knows with the amount of trouble his class ends up in it won't be the last. "I've heard this beauty will be meeting with a beast tonight."

She picks up her pad and scrawls down.

' _Nathanael isn't a bad person, let alone a beast._ '

"Ah, but is he really Nathanael at the moment?"

' _Yes and no._ '

"Well, you're far too trusting Marinette. Just be aware that Ladybug and myself will be watching over you the whole time so feel reassured."

' _Actually it's just you tonight. Ladybug popped in earlier and told me she'll be late._ '

"Ahh that bug! Free as a bird but still milady."

' _Mi-ladybird!_ ' Marinette jokes, causing Adrien to laugh.

"Alright princess, I will see you later tonight." Adrien promised as he climbed from her window down to the streets of Paris where most people below waved but one hurled a slur.

" _Dirty half-life!_ "

Adrien frowns.

Another new thing that's happened in Adrien's life is his father is never home now, which leaves him enough space to escape from his window and transform into Chat Noir. As Chat Noir he makes his way to where Marinette is. She sits on a gondola, elegant in a red and black dress with a black ribbon tied around her left wrist. Adrien's heart thumps again.

"You stop that." He whispers to it as he jumps down from the bridge he was perched on into the gondola.

"Sorry, am I in- _purr_ -upting something? You know what they say? Cats have the _worst_ sense of timing." Adrien snickers as the Evillustrator falls over in surprise.

" ** _You,_** " the Evillustrator looks in Marinette's direction. "You set this up didn't you. To humiliate me! You're just as bad as Chloe. I should have known!"

"Hey now! It's not very gentlemanly to attack a girl who can't defend _purr_ -self properly!" Adrien retorts as he jumps in front of Marinette to protect her. He ends up trapped in a box drawn by the Evillustrator as he approaches Marinette and grips the ribboned wrist roughly.

" **I'll teach you not to make a fool of me!** " He threatens and pulls his hand back to pull his drawing tablet towards him. During this the ribbon unfurls and Adrien can see tiny black letters but he can't make out what they say. The Evillustrator eyes narrow on the words written on her wrist. "And You have a soulmate too, you lying manipulat-" The Evillustrator couldn't finish as Marinette had drawn her right hand back into a fist and punched the Evillustrator, knocking him clean out.

She picks up his pen from his slumped body and the gondola rocks.

Adrien uses Cataclysm to break the box and approaches Marinette. She looks incredibly depressed and on the verge of tears, yet she holds out the pen to him.

"Hey it's okay. I don't know your reasons for hiding that you have a soulmate but they're okay. You're not manipulative, and I'm sure it's only a white lie for a good reason. Although I do wish I had a soulmate like you do." Marinette's eyes narrow on him in anger much like the first day they met and Adrien can feel their sting.

" _Me-ouch_! Princess please be careful with that razor gaze, I'm too pretty to be cut." Marinette cracks a smile and Adrien's gaze wanders to her _worded_ wrist.

The old saying of ' ** _Be careful what you wish for_** ' floats through his head as he reads Marinette's soulmate's first words to her;

 ** _"_** ** _Oops, Jeez sorry about that! I should really watch where I'm going from now on."_**

 **Act 3**

Another year passes and the seasons come and go. This year Adrien Agreste is an 18-year-old mess. His whole life, his whole ambition, gone. He feels like a fraud and has a dilemma of the heart.

Once upon a time he would have rejoiced over the fact he has a soulmate; but after building a whole life, a whole _identity_ over being a wordless, he's having troubles. The only time he is stable emotionally is when he is his alter ego of Chat Noir, or he's 2 thirds down a bottle of swiped Jack Daniel's. It's not like his father would care he's stealing from his liquor cabinet anyway. He's not home enough for that.

' _Being Hawkmoth is more important than his own son_.' Adrien bitterly thinks (having discovered his father was Hawkmoth with Ladybug months ago), before taking another gulp of whiskey, letting the golden liquid burn down his throat as he begins feeling the blissful buzz of liquid amnesia in his limbs again.

He is in total joy.

At least until Nathalie catches him for the fourth time wasted this fortnight.

"Adrien, not again." She sighs as the green eyed boy takes another swig. "This isn't the way to cope with your issues."

"Well talking isn't helping, and _I'm on enough pills to put a horse down._ So let me just drink in peace."

"You have an addiction, Adrien. Your grades have gone down. You haven't gone to school in a month. _You haven't spoken to Nino in a week_. What happened to the boy that wanted nothing more than to attend school and make friends?"

" ** _He grew up and realised nothing matters._** "

"Oh Adrien!" Nathalie looks on the brink of tears. She cares for this boy like she does her own daughter and knew his mother personally and though of how she would break to see her son in such a state. "I can't do anything more for you. I've tried to get you the best of help but you won't let us assist you. Drink if you feel you must, I won't stop you."

And Adrien does.

…

…

…

"Shit." He curses after she leaves. The guilt swallowing him like quicksand. Plagg floats from his hiding spot within the pillows.

"Feelin' guilty Adrien?" He asks.

" _Yes…"_ He hisses out to his Kwami.

"You know what I've said you should do from the start?"

"I do."

"I think you should really take my advice and do it soon." Adrien sits up and glares at the Kwami.

"I can't just confess all this to Ladybug!"

"Why not? She's your partner. The worst that can happen is she rejects you. So what, you still have your soulmate. Ladybug won't abandon you though, Adrien."

…

…

"Adrien, I'll have to leave you soon if you don't try to get help."

" **What!?** "

"Paris needs a superhero fit of body and heart. Your mind doesn't need to be great 'cause being a superhero when is it ever? But you still need to have the will to try. Adrien, do you have the will to try?"

"I… no… I don't…"

"Then find it quick!"

"… I'm scared Plagg… I don't know who I am if I have another half…"

"You never had another half in the first place. You were always whole kid. You just have another partner. Besides if you think about it your, soulmate is mute so you're still wordless and you still know the pain and can fight against it."

…

…

…

"Adrien."

"Yeah."

"You know I'm going to be here for you as long as I can."

…

…

…

"Plagg."

"Yea."

"I think I wanna talk to Ladybug."

"Knew you would eventually kid."

"Milady, we need to talk." Adrien whispered to her upon a rooftop as they patrolled Paris the next night. She turned back to Adrien with a confused look on her face and typed back.

' _Sure Chat, tell me anything._ '

"Ladybug, I'm in love with you."

' _Chat you tell me that every day. I know._ '

"Milady, you don't understand," Adrien bites his lip as he wonders if he can do what he plans next. Plagg has other intentions as he forcibly takes the next step in Adrien's plan and detransforms the teen himself. Revealed, he watches Ladybug smack her hand over her opened mouth as he continues to speak. "I-I love you so much it hurts, b-but I'm soulmates with someone else. T-this sucks, r-r-right?"

Adrien's in tears no, bawling like his mother had over 18 years ago when she was wrongly told he would never have a soulmate.

Then Ladybug does something he doesn't expect. She pulls him into a hug and lets him cry on her shoulder. His tears run down the waterproof suit and in the back of his mind he wonders if there's some symbolic reference in play.

Ladybug pulls back after a while and grips his face within her hands. She wipes the tears from his eyes with her thumbs as he watches her murmur the words ' _Tikki, spots off._ ' And he watches in amazement Ladybug reveal her identity to him.

Marinette now stood in front of him drying his tears.

He couldn't believe it. His first love and his soulmate were the same person.

' _I'm sorry_.' She words to him and he begins to cry again, she follows soon after him. These however were not tears of sadness, but of joy and bitter worries being shared.

Things weren't resolved with a single confession and some tears. It is now a few months later and the two teens-almost-adults are on the path to healing. Each that once harboured their own problems to themselves now carried them together.

Marinette confessed to her parents, _both wordless_ , that she had words from somewhere in 3rd grade. The rejection she expected from her parents resulted in laughter and hugs that _they knew and they were happy for her._ She shed tears on Adrien's shoulder that day.

Adrien had stopped drinking and was now confiding in Marinette, Plagg and Marinette's own Kwami Tikki, his fears of a lack of identity and fraud, and the four of them were working through them, _together_.

Now they stood at the highest point of their life so far. Graduation. Nino smacked Adrien into a ' _No homo, bromo_ ' hug and Alya was recording every moment.

"And now our _number 1 cutest couple will kiss_!" She announced to the camera.

" _No we won't_." Adrien argues and Marinette tugs his arm and nods.

"You two are so lovey it sickens me." Nino complains to the two superheros.

"Oh be quiet. We were like that too when we first got together." Alya scolded Nino who blushed and have a goofy grin at Alya as he remembered.

"Come on, isn't it time to gather now for the certificate handouts?" Adrian cuts in, reminding everyone of their scholarly duties and to just generally help relieve the awkwardness he and Marinette felt at the moment.

The two stood over Paris once again after dealing with another akumatized victim. Marinette looks over to Adrian and writes _'Your dad's getting to be a big problem. He really misses your mother._ '

"

So do I but I don't try to destroy Paris." Adrian snarks back causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

 _'We'll find her one day Adrien..._ '

"After we stop my father."

 _'Do you think we can?_ '

"Milady, together we can do anything. So long as we're there for one another."

 _'Together?_ '

"Together!"


End file.
